my_dc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (S1)
Lead Up Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill in Crime Alley, leaving a young Bruce Wayne orphaned. Bruce trains under numerous experts, eventually coming under the tutelage of Ra's Al Ghul. He duels with Ra's to leave the league, but saves him after an avalanche occurs. Bruce returns to Gotham and finds the well he fell into as a child. He discovers a cave. Prologue - The Bat Bruce investigates the crime in Gotham, pinning the sides on the Falcone and Maroni families. He goes out on his first night but survives a brutal encounter with some pimps and Selina Kyle. He goes home, bleeding out, with a bell waiting for him to ring it. A bat crashes through his window, landing on a sculpture of his father. Bruce smiles; "Yes father, I shall become a bat." He rings the bell. Chapter One - The Mob Bruce embraces his place as the creature of the night, and with the help of Alfred, takes on the persona of Batman. He tracks down the Maroni and Falcone syndicates and interferes with business operations. He eventually traces their money back to a launderer and casino owner, Oswald Cobblepot. He denies any involvement, and Batman is forced to comply. Officer Jim Gordon meets with Batman after he busts a drug smuggling operation, and the two exchange words. Chapter Two - The Cat Selina Kyle, inspired by Batman, attacks Carmine Falcone, and scratches his face. She makes a Catwoman costume. Bruce investigates, but finds nothing. Later at Wayne Manor, Catwoman breaks in, and attempts to steal belongings of Martha Wayne. Bruce chases, her but she escapes. As batman, he tracks her down to her apartment, as the two share a kiss, the police arrive, but the at escapes into the night. Chapter Three - The Asylum As Batman continues to attack the Maroni and Falcone operations, the corrupt mayor decides to reopen Arkham Asylum in order to keep the overflow of prisoners from Blackgate. The corrupt commissioner Loeb enlists doctor Hugo strange to man the facility with his partner Jonathan Crane. Batman hurts the crime family operations, working with Gordon. He then succeeds in tracing corruption to the mayor and police commissioner. Batman attacks the two, but he is then surrounded by the police, who he disables. Doctor Crane then sprays Batman with his fear toxin, causing debilitating flashbacks to his trauma. Batman is taken to the Asylum by Crane and Hugo Strange, where he awakens strapped to a chair. Chapter Four - The Chemist Batman is torture by Crane's fear toxin, resulting in Bruce being haunted by souls from his past. He relives his parents death. Crane taunts him, recounting his past and study of phobias and what makes the mind tick. He becomes obsessed with fear, and has admired the Batman's work. Crane puts on a mask, referring to himself as "Scarecrow". Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock uncover Strange and Crane's illegal experiments, tracking them down to the Asylum. Without any help from the corrupt GCPD, the two venture alone into the Asylum. Bruce fights through the gas, embracing his fear and turning the gas against Crane, escaping his bonds. Gordon and Bullock enter the Asylum but are overwhelmed by the freed prisoners, led by Strange. Batman knocks out Crane, going out to confront the Doctor Strange. Chapter Five - The Doctor Batman fights the inmates across the Asylum. Hugo taunts Batman, telling him that he as become obsessed with the idea of a caped crusader since his first appearance in Gotham. He releases his newest experiments, two hulking monsters created using an illegal drug (venom) from the island of Santa Prisca. Batman battles these "monster men". A mysterious individual frees Gordon and Bullock. Batman confronts Strange, who has dressed himself in a makeshift Bat costume. Strange explains that his suit is rigged to blow if any harm is done to him, and Batman is forced to allow him to escape. Catwoman (having freed Gordon) attacks Strange, slitting his throat. Strange is alive and activates the trigger, with Batman grabbing Catwoman and jumping through the window as the room is engulfed with the explosion. Catwoman escapes, but Gordon and Bullock were able to evacuate the prisoners. The Asylum undergoes reconstruction, and Batman escapes into the night. Epilogue - The Hood A failed comedian is approached by two gangsters with the opportunity for a heist by masquerading as the infamous Red Hood Gangster. The two reveal that there never was a Red Hood, and that they always hire someone new to take the role for each heist. The comedian considers, but receives a call saying that his pregnant wife has died from a freak accident at a convenience store. He returns to the gangsters, agreeing to take the job. They rob ACE Chemicals, bu the police are alerted. The cops shoot and kill the two gangsters, and the comedian is forced to run. Due to the red hood mask's shape, he cannot see well, but is confronted by the Batman. Batman greets the hood, stating that he has been trying to find him for weeks. The comedian runs to a ledge over the acid, scared for his life. Frightened by Batman, he trips and falls into the acid. The comedian washes up outside the facility, taking off the red hood. He looks at his reflection in a puddle and begins to laugh hysterically. Timeline * This event is part of [[Year One|'Year One']] * This event is preceded by the [[Mars|'Extinction of the Green Martians']] * This event is followed by [[Superman: Birthright|'Superman: Birthright']] Links * Full Reading Order * Batman Reading Order